


Chapters of their lives:Joker and Panther

by Valimar91



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Childbirth, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Loss of Virginity, Marriage, Parenthood, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valimar91/pseuds/Valimar91
Summary: Ren and Ann.A series of one-shot of their relationship from present to the future
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Takamaki Ann, Kurusu Akira/Takamaki Ann, Persona 5 Protagonist/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	1. Encounters,impressions and smiles

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a fan of Persona 5 since 2017.This work is my way to homage one of my favorite games of my life(i'm more shumako fans,but i wanted to try some ideas with shuann)  
> Let me know what you think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first chapter pure canon with my interpolations of thoughts of Ren and Ann  
> The next chapters will be more original with a new rank 9 and 10  
> PS the explicit scenes will be just only in chapter 4  
> Let me know what you think 
> 
> i accept any criticism

Monday 11 April 2016

First day of school 

It was a bitter day for Ren Amamiya.

All this period of time was a bitter experience.

From that cursed night all things were a decline of his life.

He had tried to save a woman from being raped by an asshole and what happened after that?

He had been arrested because that worm was powerful enough to make him pay his action.

No one believed him:his so-called friends,the teachers and,more than any other,his parents.

They were supposed to be the first people to defend him and yet they were more worried about their reputation within the city.

Ren had always known that his parents saw the family as a social status and there weren't love within it,but he had always thought that they loved him deep down.

Their betrayal had hurt him more.

So he was expelled from his school and sentenced to a probation to Tokyo.

Ren had always wanted to see Tokyo and the had hoped it might be an occasion to start a new life with better memories.

But until now it was a depressing time.

His new guardian,Sojiro Sakura,treated him as a great bother until now and he dumped him in the attic of his cafè,the Leblanc.

The principal Kobayakawa(that fatass...) didn't even hide the contempt for him.

His new homeroom teacher,Kawakami,seemed to lack motivation and she was already sick to the idea of having him as her student.

Tokyo did him feel uncomfortable and unwelcome.

And on top of that,it started raining while he was walking to the Shujin Academy on his first day of school and he didn't take an umbrella with him.

While he was waiting under a porch for the rain to stop,Ren was starting to think just one only thing:

_"If there's a Lord above,he surely hate me"_

Ren was thinking about nihilistic thoughts about him,when something unexpected happened that made him forget everything.

In order to be able to shelter from the rain,a hooded person retreated under the porch next to Ren.

Ron noticed that person had to be an another student of Shujin,because of the uniform(although it was customized).

But when the student took off the hood and ,the world stopped for him.

It was a girl,but she couldn't be true,because she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life.

That girl had a cascade of gorgeous platinum blonde girl,done in two long pigtails;two splendid pale blue eyes and light pink lips.Everything was mixed with defined feminine and soft features.Furthermore,she had a slender curvaceous figure under that uniform.

Ren was watching the girl by many second,when she noticed his staring at her.

When Ren thought of the possibly disgusted reaction of her,the girl smiled at him warmly.

It was the most beautiful thing for him.

Ren had never believed in love at first sight,but he noticed,to his astonishment, that every negative thought had disappeared with that smile.

The subsequent bizarre events and the unpleasant encounters(expect a new friend...and a strange cat-like being....) could't delete his new thinking.

_"Maybe Tokyo wouldn't have been so bad"_

Thursday 14 April 2016

Ann Takamaki was living one of the worst days of his life.

 _"_ Will you please give a rest!?I told you,I'm not feeling up to it...""

Ann was trying to make up excuses about the situation when she heard the answer of her interlocutor on the phone.

 _"_ Wait,what...!?That's not what you promised!And you call yourself a teacher!?"

"This has nothing to do with Shiho!"

Ann had as answer only the sound of other line being cut off.

She could feel just only a great despair within her,while she was slowly curling up into a ball on the grounded and the tears were starting to gush from her eyes.

"Shiho's...starting position...."

Anna didn't know what to do anymore,when she saw someone approaching her.

It was the transfer student labeled as a delinquent,Ren Amamiya.

"Wait..Were you listening?"

"I'm sorry..i didn't intend on purpose...."

"Haven't you ever heard privacy?!"

The transfer student seemed quite uncomfortable about this situation;Ann quickly regretted having attacked him.

"No,i was out of line.Sorry" Ann said while she was drying the tears on her face.

"So how much did you hear?"

"Something about a friend..."Ren seemed uncertain about his words

"Shiho..."Ann murmured while Ren was approaching her to ask her what it was wrong

"It's nothing at all....Nothing..."Ann couldn't bear that someone saw her in that state,then she chose to run away.

Even with all the crap that he has been through and despite all the rumors that he heard about Takamaki("Bullshits"he thought),Ren knew just one only thing.

He couldn't leave alone a crying woman,especially if he could help her.It went against his nature.

So he chose to follow her.

Fortunately,he quickly found her.

Despite some resistance,Takamaki chose to follow him to the nearby diner that was safe and quiet without the crowds

"I don't have anything to talk about with you....it was just an argument....."Takamaki hesitated at that point.

"With Kamoshida?"Ren tried

He was right.

From that point on,Takamaki was like a river in flood.

"You've heard rumors ...haven't you?About Mr. Kamoshida.Everyone says we're getting it on.But....that's so not true...!"

"That was him on the other line.I avoided giving him my number..for the longest time...He told me to go to his place after this...You know what it means"

"If i turn him down,he said he'd take my friend off as a regular on the team...I've been telling myself this is all for Shiho's sake..."

"I can't take it anymore."

in that moment Takamaki raised her voice and started to cry again.

"I've had enough of this..I hate him!But still...Shiho's my best friend.She's all i have left at that sorry excuse of a school!"

"Tell me..What i should do...?

Ren had been silent while he listened the Takamaki's outburst.Inside him,he felt a huge rage against that worm of Kamoshida.

How could that ....beast do these things to many innocents?

"Sorry...I shouldn't have asked.It's not your problem."

"Now it's my problem"Ren replied to her with a sheer determination

Ron didn't know what to do;also he didn't know if it was right to use the method of Morgana.

But he didn't want to retreat.

That asshole had to go.

Anyone who make cry a nice and kind girl like Takamaki had to go.

"What...am i saying...?I've barely even talked to you before..."

When she finished her outburst,Ann wondered why she had confessed what she felt inside so easily to him

"They say it's easier to confess to a stranger than a friend.Maybe that's why?"

Ann was astonished by the answer,but she felt it was true.

She felt lighter now.

"...You might be right."

"You're so weird.Usually everyone just ignores me.Are you really a bad person as the rumor says...?You just don't seem like it..."

Like many people at school,Ann heard many rumors about Amamiya(Just probably bullshits,like the rumors about her,)but still...

The young man sat across from her seemed far away from the image of a criminal both mentally and physically.

"I'm bad to the bone"

Ann found herself laughing because the answer,but she also felt something else.

Ren Amamiya seemed dull and forgettable with his shaggy and messy black hair and his grey eyes hidden behind big nerdy glasses.

But he seemed to change in an another person who he smiled.

In that moment he was fiendishly attractive.

Ann struggled not to blush.

"Is that supposed be a joke?"She tried to diminish the situation.

"I kinda had a feeling they were all just exaggerations.You seemed lonely-almost like you didn't belong anywhere.....We're the same in that regard.Maybe that's why it was so easy fro me to talk to you."

"Is there really no way fro me to help Shiho...?I wish he'd just change his mind.Like,forget about me,and everything..."

"As if something like that would ever happen..."

"It could happen"Amamiya said to her.

Ann was astonished by his answer, told with a serious and decisive tone,and she almost believed him,but she quickly returned to reality with a laugh

"I wasn't asking for serious response"

"But i do feel a bit better now."

It was true.

Then Ann decided to head to home.While she was walking away...

"Don't tell anyone what i told you,OK?",she said seriously

"I'll try and think of a way to persuade Kamoshida"

"Well...thanks." Ann told to him with a softer tone.

"Your 're welcome"Amamiya answered her warmly

While she walking to her home,Ann,feeling better and lighter,thought just one only thing

_"It wouldn't be a bad thing to be a friend to Amamiya"_


	2. Realizations of feelings

For Ann Takamaki,her part time job as model had never been very important during her almost seventeen years of life.She enjoyed and liked the fashion like all the normal girls and women,but as a hobby,not as choice of lifetime.For Ann,modeling was a way to connect with her parents,extravagant fashion designers,who were so busy with their jobs that she didn't see them expect for half of the year(even if Ann didn't resented them..)

But within a few months,Ann was starting to take the modeling more seriously and she didn't know why.Maybe all the things that happened to her during this period of time were responsible:her Persona's awakening,the punishment of Kamoshida,her commitment to the Phantom Thieves,the predicament of Shiho...(the list was very long).

At that very moment,she was sure one of these things was Mika.

Mika was very similar to the villain in an anime she watched as child:she was beautiful,strong,and wicked,but she was also selfish and manipulative.

Ann was very bitter against her,because her unethical ways to be the best model,especially against her.But at the same time,she couldn't hate her,because she was very determinate and she wasn't evil,deep within.

Because of that,Ann had no intention to losing to her.Especially,that day.

It was July ,Ann was chosen,together with Mika,for a shoot sponsored by a famous and important fashion-magazine for all day,so she tried to give the best of herself to every shot.

Ann still didn't know how much the things would be complicated that day.

During the the break for the launchtime,she caught the director of the shoot talking with someone on the phone.She didn't understand what he was talking about and who,but it seemed a rather heated discussion.It was only when the talking was over she understood the gravity of the situation.

On the other line of the phone there had been a manager of her model agency hired for the job that day.

In the afternoon joint-shoot sessions with male models were scheduled,but one of them were sick and sadly the agency didn't have replacements available in such a short time.

It would have been a complete distaster,because the deadline was very close.

But something unexpected happened a few minutes after the discussion about the cancelation with the staff.

"Hi Ann"

It was another reason for her new behaviour on the job to greet her:Ren

"R..Ren,what are you doing here?"Ann asked to him,astonished to see him

"You asked to me on the phone to bring you lunch,because you wanted something a lot of sugar,and you couldn't get away from this place,because your schedule was very narrow"Ren explained to her

It was true,but Ann'd forgotten about the request because the actual chaos of the situation

"Ann,are you alright?You seem...very flustered"

"NO,NO,IT'S ALRIGHT,THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH...."Ann replied with him with a very loudly voice..

"Sure..."Ren said,not quite convinced.

The actual situation with the photo-shoot was a a cause of the nervous status of Ann(because it was a very important job),but the true reason was Ren's presence in this place and Ann didn't reflect upon the request to him

All because of that damned conversation with Shiho yesterday

_"Damnit,Shiho"_

The previous day Ann was visiting Shiho to the hospital after her physiotherapy and bring to her something with more sugar than the hospital's food.Like the other times Ann and Shiho started to chit-chat about her modeling job,the school,Ann's new friends...everything.

 _"And then what did he do after?"_ Shiho asked to her with a big smile

 _"Then ,after bumping intro the school's gate,he got up,cleaned himself and said to us with the most natural voice in the world_ _:"Apparently,i cannot do it,it will be for next time"_ Ann answered to her laughing very hardly.

But Shiho didn't laugh in turn:she looked at Ann with a strange smile.

A very sly smile.

 _"What is it?"_ Ann asked to her very curiously"(only a few times she had seen that expression on her face,before Kamoshida)

 _"Nothing,it's just that you seem more beautiful than ever"_ Shiho answered to her 

_"Thank you, you never told me"_ Ann said very happily

_"It's true what they say:the women become prettier when they fall in love"_

_"In this period i'm trying...WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY????"_ Ann told to her,when finally she registered the words.

 _"What i said before,blondie:you-are-in-love"_ Shiho answered to Ann,chanting every words slowly _"I'm very glad, i thought there was no hope for you,i think..."_

 _"I'm not in love with anyone, and who i would be in love with,in your opinion?_ Ann interrupted her,not wanting to believe the words of her best friend

 _"_ _Amamiya-kun"_ Shiho answered to her,as if it were obvious.

 _"It's ridiculous,i'm not in love with Ren.How can you even think that?"_ Ann denied the assertion,even if she was blushing and very flustered.

_"It seems to me quite obvious"_

_"In which way is its obvious?"_ Ann replied to her

Shiho stared to Ann for a very long moment,the she finally said: _"All right,Ann,If you want play like this,we play"._

 _"What do you mean?"_ Ann was very confused 

_"For almost three months,we talked about the same things as usual with a little variation:almost half of our conversations was about Amamiya-kun"_ Shiho told to her like a schoolteacher.

_"Yes,but..."_

_"And every time you talked about how he was reliable,kind,generous,courageous and.....in your words,fiendishly attractive and handsome.Also i understood he's a good chef."_

_"i could.."_

_"Always with the biggest and most beautiful smile you've ever had"_

Ann didn't know how to argue,then she chose to be silent

_"Then there are two possibilities:he became your new best friend,and i would be truly insulted.Or you are in love with Amami...no,with Ren."_

Ann said to Shiho just only thing with a very low voice

_"I'm not in love with Ren"_

_"Are you talking with me or yourself?"_

_"I'm not in love with Ren"_ Ann repeated with a flusterered tone

Shiho stared at her for a long moment,then she said with a know-it-all voice

 _"Fine,keep telling_ _yourself,sweetheart.But when you will understand i was right,please call me"_

_"I'm not in love with Ren"_

Ann continued to telling herself that in her mind,while that person was in front of her and she was trying to stay calm.

She was failing miserably.

 _"_ Ann, you seem pretty upset.What happened? _"_ Ran asked to her with a concerned voice

 _"Damnit,what do i say?"_ Ann was thinking frenetically

"Well..."

"YOU,STOP RIGHT THERE" The Ann's train of thought was interrupted by a third voice.

It was her manager,came to resolve the situation with the job, and he was addressing to Ren.

"Are you a friend of Ann-chan?"the director asked to him

"Yeah,but..."

"You're perfect as a model"

_What?_

"Look..."Ren tried to speak,but...

"Listen to me,this job is very important and we are desperate:we need somebody to replace our guy and i repeat what i said before:you're perfect"

Ann couldn't believe what is happening now

"i don't think i'm right for this job"

"Bullshits.Listen to me,son.I'm doing this job for almost fifteen years and i know to recognize a talent when i see it.I can see that you're the right person for this occasion"

"I'm flattered,but.."

"We will pay you,naturally.If it's not a matter of money,please do it for Ann-chan:this shoot could be very important for her carrier."

The manager said the right words:if it was for his friends,Ren would do anything

"All right,i'll do it"

"Excellent.Let's go,there is much to do and little do do it"the manager said when he grabbed the wrist of Ren and he took him out

 _""What_ _happened?"_ Ann was incredulous about the entire scene

Half a hour later,Ann was still trying to figure out the events before when Mika came.

"Ann-Senpai,i've heard that your little boyfriend will act as model today"She said to Ann with a mocking tone

"Look,Mika..."

"I cannot understand what the manager was thinking.Using an amateur boy with a dull appearance...it will be just only a dis..."

"Ann,how do i look?

Ann turned to look and she gasped when she looked at Ren

He didn't wear his glasses,while he was wearing simple jeans and an unbuttoned shirt to show his physique(Ann kew that Ren went to gym with Ryuji,but she didn't know the results until now)

He was handsome like in the Metaverse.

Her hearts started to palpitate faster

Mika liked with she looked as well,because she approached him

"Ren-kun"She remembered his name"Have you a girlfriend?What do you think if we,only two us,have fun someday?"She asked to him with a seductive tone,while she was touching him

A primordial rage invaded Ann suddenly

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM,MIKA!!!"

It was Panther to talk,not Ann.Mika was startled by her voice and her behaviour,but she replied other with a mocking tone after a moment.

"Why?He isn't your boyfriend.You said it yourself,remember?"

"It's true,but..."Ann was hit by her rebuttal

"Then there's nothing wrong;so what is your interest about this?Are you jealous?"She continued with the same tone

_"Me?Jealous?But....Why i'm so bothered by this?"_

Suddenly Ren did something unexpected:he hugged Ann from behind and he kissed her on the cheek

 _"WHHHAAAATTTT?"_ Ann thought with a flushed face 

"Sorry Mika-rin,but my hearts belong only to the Panther here"he said to her with the most Joker-esque tone and smile.

Mika didn't say anything,the she got away slurring curses

When they were finally alone,Ren told to her"Sorry Ann,Mika was bothering you and this is the only idea that i got it"

Ann was still startled by his sudden action,but she managed to say:"Iiittt...it..it's n..n..nothing,R....R..Ren,t...thank you"

"You're welcome,i always help my friends"

 _"Right,i'm his_ friend"Ann thought, with relief,but immediately after...

_"Why am i so disappointed to be just only a frIend"_

Ann couldn't think about the answer,because she and Ren were called by the staff to make the shoot.

It was a tiring afternoon.

For the next six hours,Ann and Ren had to pose together with the most intimate stances,while they are photographed.

It was true:Ren was a natural talent

But Ann had to manage herself with an enormous strength.

Her heart was riding to explode every time she touched Ren.

_"Why?Why am i so flustered?Unless..."_

Luckily,the day finished and the job was concluded.Ann was trying to recover from the fatigue(both physically and mentally) when Ren joined her

"Ann,your manager told me i did a splendid work for an amateur.Then he asked to me to be a part-time model fro the next month.The pay will be higher than my previous jobs and it could be useful for the Phantom Thieves.What do you think?"

"Why...why are you asking to me?" Ann asked to him,confused

"Because it's a very important job,and i want an opinion from you that you are my friend and you would be my senpai"

" _Senpaii..."_ Ann thought,amused but immediately...

 _"Just a_ _friend..."_ Ann felt sadness

" I think you're great for this job"

"All right,i'll go to tell your manager.Thank you...Ann-senpai"

When Ren went to find the manager,Ann decided to call Shiho

_"Ann,what a_ _pleasure,what is it?"_

"You were right,Shiho.I'm totally in love with Ren"


	3. Sentimental outburst

Despite the sour note at the the start of the year,Ren Amamiya would have denied if he said that he wasn't living some of best moments in his almost seventeen years of his life.

For a strange twist of fate,he became Joker,leader of the Phantom Thieves and he was punishing the jerks who abused their power to hurt other people.In addition,he he felt like Lupin,the hero of his infancy.

Because of this,he had found the will to make it,then he had decided to live to the fullest,not caring about the opinion of the other people anymore.

Because,he had found a new family:true friends with bonds he felt stronger than blood.

Among them,he had met Ann.

Ren would have lied if he said he wasn't attracted by her natural beauty when he saw her for the first time in that rainy day(probably,it was hard for everyone to not be charmed by her).But the subsequent event helped him to know her better.

He saw her vulnerable side when she confessed to him about Kamoshida.He was fascinated by her when she awakened her Persona and she became Panther in the Palace,showing her more ferocious and strong-willed side(despite her chagrin about her....provocative and very sexy dominatrix outfit).

During their time together,he could see everything about her.

She was kind and caring about the others;she was an loving airhead and it was funny to tease her;she had an incredible sweet-tooth;she was morally strong and honest;she was competitive to the point of the exhaustion.

Moreover,she was capable to understand him like no other.

Ren was head over feels in love with her.

But he didn't want to confess her because he didn't want to ruin their friendship and the Phantom Thieves with her rejection.In addition,it would be wrong with her terrible experience with that worm of Kamoshida.

He almost did it that day on the school's rooftop when she and Shiho said goodbye to each other,but he didn't want to take advantage of her most vulnerable time.

Then he decided to stay as close to her as possible,at least.

Like with his new modeling part-time job.

Ren ha discovered early how this job was tiring and hard,but it paid very well(in contrast to his previous part-time job).In addition,he felt good when the people(especially the girls,)appreciated his pictures in the magazines(much to Ryuji's chagrin,rage and jealousy).

Sadly,there were also boring side on the fashion world.

In August,Ren was invited with Ann(and sadly for her,Mika) to a party in private club that evening to celebrate the end of the a very important photo-shoot.The manager asked to him to come on this party,because he wanted he met the higher-up plans attending to this event to discuss a full-time contract(apparently,he liked very much to his bosses).Ren wasn't particularly interested: he wasn't sure wanting to continue this job like choice of life and he thought it would have stolen time to his commitment for the Phantom Thieves.

But,on the other hand,how many opportunities he had to spend time alone with Ann,without the company of their friends?

Ann never liked this kind of events.

She always felt alone without any friends, and sometime there were perveted men among the staff and the higher plans of the fashion labels and magazine.Expect sometimes,she had never been forced to attend them,because she was a part-time.But since she decided to became the best professional model to show her strength to Shiho and to be an inspiration for many other girls,Ann couldn't avoid these occasions.

At least this time,Ren was invited as well.

Unfortunately,his presence here was a problem.

Since when she realized her feelings about him,Ann was feeling sadness about the situation because she felt inadequate for him.

Ren was handsome,kind,generous,smart,courageous and smart

She was a true natural beauty and what else?

Ren deserved someone better than her.

Ann almost confessed to him on the school's rooftop after the Shiho's goodbye,but she changed her mind quickly.She did't want him to feel sorry for her because of her sadness of her best friend's departure and definitely she didn't want to ruin their friendship that helped her to be a stronger woman.

Then she decided to stay close to him as possible,at least.

But sadly,despite her resolution and her best intentions,she couldn't help to feel within herself a silent and furious jealousy,while she was watching many female models hitting on Ren.

She knew he was a chick magnet (like Ryuji wold say)and it wasn't his fault,but the entire situation was ridiculous.

 _"Those bitches don't deserve him"_ Ann thought wth an enormous rage.

Ann was lost in her... murderous train of thought when a voice interrupted her

"Wow,if the glares could kill someone,a carnage would be happened,Ann-Senpai"

It was Mika

"Mika,what...what are you talking about?"Ann said a little startled

"Please,you're watching these bitches hitting on your boyfriend with a murderous expression on the face...you seem like a tigress ready to maul them"she said with an amused tone.

"Look,Mika,he isn't..."

"C'mon,why don't you go to save him from these cretins?"Mika pressed her question

Ann didm' t know what to say ,so she chose a defensive stance.

"I'm not her girlfriend.He can do whatever he wants"

"Bullshits.It's pretty clear that you want to be his special one,so why don't you say to him?"Mika persisted with her questioning

Ann didn't want to confide to Mika(of all people....) her thoughts,but she felt to give her a honest answer,albeit partially

"I don't want to ruin our friendship"

Mika stared to her for a long moment,then he started to laugh almost maniacally.Ann remained silent because of the surprise.

So when she finally finished to laugh,unexpectedly she looked at her with a sickened expression on her face and told her:"You're a lousy coward"

"What?" Ann was startled by the change of attitude of Mika:she seemed out of character 

"Let me explain something you.When you want something on your life,you must do everything to get it.This is true for all the things:war,business...love."

"Didn't you tell that you wouldn't lose to me?That you were gonna be the number one?"

"After that declaration,how can you say this with meek attitude?On my eyes the you wouldn't be just only a coward...you would be also a liarYou disgust me!"Mika was almost angry when she finished her speech.

Ann didn't like how Mika defined her:it was the kind of person she hated most.

But she didn't have a rebuttal:she felt it was almost true.

After a moment of silence,Mika returned to talk,with an almost apologetic and soft tone:"Look,maybe i have gone a bit overboard:i don't know what's going on between you and your friend and it wasn't right for me to judge you.It's not my business:Because of this,I'm sorry."

Ann wasn't angry:"Mika it wasn't...

But Mika continued:"But let me tell you just one thing:when you realized to feel something beyond the normal friendship for him,your relationship was destined inevitably to change.You cannot be with him like before."

"Why not?"Ann asked to her with an enormous fear within her

"How were you feeling to see those tramps hitting on him?You were furious.Now imagine if he had a girlfriend.How would you feel?"

 _"A sorrow so great as to run far away from here"_ Ann thoughts immediately,but Mika had to understand it,because she said:"Now you get it;you must be honest with yourself and him:the unspoken feelings hurt us and no more"

Ann couldn't say anymore:Mika was right.She had to be honest with the boy she feel in love.Even if her feelings didn't lead to anything,she was sure they would readjust our relationship somehow.

"You know,Mika?I should be than...."

"Don't say anything:let's pretend this conversation never happened"

The usual Mika was returned quickly.With the usual mocking face and tone.

"All right,i should go"

"Ann-Senpai,let me know how it went,please"

Ann lifted up her thumb,then she went to find Ren.

But she couldn't find him anywhere

Where the hell Ren went?

Ren didn't still understand what happened to him.

Some minutes ago,he was assaulted by a troop of many female models(a scene for which Ryuji would kill him for jealousy or beg him to teach his technique,despite he wasn't interested about this situation).Then suddenly his wrist was grabbed and he was dragged away to a secluded zone of the club.

Once there,Ren was pushed against the wall( _"A kabedon?"_ he thought astonished),then he saw who had that to him.

It was a woman that Ren recognized to belong to the staff.She was attractive,but he felt something artificial about her.It could be the heavy make-up to hide her age(Ren classified her in her forties)for that impression.Therefore he was uncomfortable about this situation and that kind of person.

"You know,since when you started the modeling i kept watching you.I noticed how you was uneasy with that flock of joyous geese:because of this, i saved you from them"She told him with a seductive tone,while she blocked him on the wall with a hand

"Thank you,but.."Ren tried to get away,but was blocked by her other hand

"So,instead of those sluts,what do you think if...you and me started to know each other better.I'm going to show you...who is a true woman"

Ren didn't know how manage the situation:he didn't want to be rude or resort to force.She was a woman,despite her ways,and he was...a gentleman thief,by the way.

"Look,miss.I'm flattered but..."

"I don't take a no as answer"she said,changing her voice from seductive to ferocious

The woman was stronger than she seemed and Ren was unable to wriggle out from that position,while she was approaching him dangerously more and more.

Ron didn't know what to do anymore

_"Ann..."_

In just a moment,however,he was saved by the same girl he was thinking about.

Ann highly tapped on the shoulder of the woman,then,when the woman turned around,she punched her so hard she feel to the ground

The woman was angry,while she was touching her cheek

"How dare you,little bitch.I will ruin..."But she remained in silence when she looked at her

Ann had given away to Panther.Ren thought she was hotter than ever.

The frightened woman ran way in a moment.

When Ren and Ann remained alone,they didn't know what they could say to each other.

Ren was excited by what he saw before(Maybe they were right:he was a bit masochist...)

Ann was full of adrenaline because of her decision earlier and what she did to the bitch.

Then when they saw each other after that situation,they couldn't understand anything anymore.

They shared a big and long passionate kiss.

When they regained their senses,they broke the kiss,but nobody know what to say bout this strange situation about them.

Then Ann with a shy voice:"Ren,i'm sorry.I don't know what.....You know,I'm not sorry:I'm in love with you.I could repeat it to you in any moment." She finished with a decisive tone

"Really?"

"Yeah.I LOVE YOU!I LOVE YOU!I LOVE YOU!" Then when Ann realized that she was yelling,she continued with an insecure voice"Would you....would you like to be my boyfriend?"

Ren didn't say anything.He started to laugh.

Ann didn't know what he was thinking and she was starting to feel uneasy

When Ren finished to laugh,he approached to her and he whispered in her ear"What do you think if you hear my answer in front of a crepè...alone together?

Ann understood that he was saying,then with a big smile on her face she took him arm in arm and they went away from the party.

Along the way she saw Mika and she lift her thumb to her.Mika answered to her in the same way.

That night was one of the most beautiful for both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys,i suck with the titles  
> Could you suggest me one better title for my fic?


	4. Intimate healing

Sometimes they say that when you reach the highest peak on everything(life,love,business...),it's only natural you will fall

Fall from grace,they say.

Maybe it was true,because it was happened to the Phantom Thieves,when they subjects of the admiration of everyone.

The deaths of Okumura and principal Kobayakawa,the false chargers aginst them about those murders,the betrayal of Akechi and the trap that he prepared for their capture...

It had been a fast descent into hell.

The descent could have been concluded with their end if Ren hadn't done a big bet.

Get caught on purpose,persuade the prosecutor Sae Nijima about their innocence and convice her to help him,deceive Akechi to believe that he killed him and make him say the name of Shido,his client.

Ren had succeded in every step of this almost impossible plan.

But Ren didn't come out unharmed.

Those bastard and corrupt policemen in the pay of Shido beat and drugged him very hardly.

Ren could be as bold and cocky as he wanted,and fool their friend in the same time.

But not Ann.

She noticed how he seemed to sleep standing up with dark circles around his eyes slow,his reactions were more slow and his completion was starting to pale,like he was sick.

She felt he was playing an act like when she kept her mask during the period of Kamoshida.But she knew that when someone kept huge burdens inside of them without talking about them,inevitably they would be crushed.

With this thoughts, Ann went to Leblanc to see Ren one evening,two weeks after his presumed"suicide.

The Boss was kind enough to give them some privacy,so he closed the coffee-shop early and went to home,then Ann went to the attic where she found her boyfriend(luckily without Morgana,probably he was walking around...),still wearing his day outfit,sleeping in his bed.But Ren was shaking and trembling in his sleep and his face was deformed by an expression of pain.It seemed he was having a nightmare

Ann thought that her suspects were right in the target and she tried to wake up her boyfriend gently,but nevertheless Ren jumped like he was waken up by a landslide

When Ren realized where he was and who had woken up him, he smiled quicky to her but Ann noticed the face of primal fear that he weared for a moment when he woke up.

"Hi sweetheart,what are you doing here?Did you want see me so badly?"He told to her with his usual cocky smile,but Ann was sure he was wearing a mask in that moment.

"Yes Ren,but..."Ann didn't know how to address the argument,then she decided:"Were you having a nightmare?You seemed very overwhelmed while you was sleeping"

Ren didn't expect that question and he clearly didn't want to tell her the truth,because he didn't know how to answer it for ten almost ten seconds.

"Ah,nothing to worry about.Just a reminiscene about those horrible slasher movies Haru loves.Honestly i don't understand how she likes them so much..."It seemed an almost honest answer while he was wearing again his mask with an almost sincere smile.

Almost.

Ann spoke to him about various arguments(school,friends,their job,their relatioship):she was trying to push him to open up to her,but Ren didn't show any hole in his facade.

Then Ann decided to be blunt with a single request.It was a thing that she feared most and she avoided it until now.

But she didn't want to run now.

"Ren,could you take off your clothes?"Ann said to him with a decisive tone.

Ren was surprised by her request and,for a moment,the fear painted his face.But he tried to ignore it with his usual cocky and teasing behaviour immediately after.

"Wow, i didn't know how hungry of me you were.Sorry,but i'm very tired right now and i don't...."

"Ren,take off your clothes."Ann repetead to him.She didn't intend to recede.

"No"His smile was starting to fade

"Ren,please."

"Enough,Ann" Ren was starting to shake

"Very well, i will do..."she said to him,while she wss approaching him.

"I SAID ENOUGH!!!!!"Suddenly Ren yelled it to her,while he was moving away from her.

The mask was finally cracked.Ren was shaking and his face was very tear-stained

"So..so...sorry,A..Ann.I..I..I didn't....want...."

"It's all right,Ren.Everything is right."Ann reassured him,while she was hugging him.After a moment,Ren reciprocated her hug.

They remained close in their hug for two minutes without saying anything,then...

"Ann,how did you undestand that i was...?" Ren didn't find the words,but Ann knew...

"Renren"she said with that nickname he hated so much"You can fool everyone you know:Ryuji,Morgana...everybody,but not me.Immediately i knew what you were going through;i noticed how you seemed sick more and more,but i hoped you would be open up with me.I'm really sorry i put you like this,but i couldn't think anything else."

"Ren,why did you pretend to be okay,if the interrogation actually affected so much?"Ann didn't understand it

Ren didn't know what to say,then:"I'm not really sure you could accept my reasons,Ann."

"Try me"

Ren took a deep breath:"Ann,you and the others chose me as the leader.As leader,i have the duty to be strong for all of us"

"But.."

"Do you remember how we felt every time we've been over our heads?Someone needed to stay calm enough for everyone us,otherwise it would have been the end for us.That someone is me:i need....no...i MUST to be strong for Ryuji,Yusuke,Morgana,Makoto,Futaba,Haru...for you in this situation"

Intellectually Ann understood what he wanted to say to her,but she couldn't accept it.She felt it was a huge burden for everyone and Ren was just a normal human being,no matter how exceptional he was.

As much as they planned everything from the beginning,nevertheless it must have been terrifying to be in that situation for him.

Ann felt...no....had to understand how it was for Ren.

"Ren...sorry i asked it once again.Could you take off your clothes?

Ren was tired and distraughtful.

"Ar..are..you sure?It... is awful to see...

"Sorry,but i....must see...."

Ren was reluctant to do this,but finally he cooperated.He seemed meek and feraful while he was taking off his shirt.

So far Ann had hoped that enough time was passed to heal his injures and what she would have seem was beareble to see.

She was wrong....very,very wrong.

It was clear to her that had been some improvement(even though she had not seen anything before now),but what she saw was horrible anyway.

Cuts,bruises,signs of iniections...

Ann started to cry,then she ran to hug her boyfriend.

How could someone do that to a boy?

But,above all

"Ren,how...how could you accept and be able to endure everything?

"Ann,I..."

"And don't give me the usual shit:leader or...or everything.Give me the truth,please"Ann pleaded to him with a tear-stained face

Ren didn't answer to her immediately.He didn't know the right words,but eventually...

"When they took me and...you know,my brain and mu guts yelled to me to surrender.I almost prayed to end all of that.But there was something in my mind,the same thing for which i couldn't....i cannot and i don't want to give up"

"What?"

"You.All of you.You,Ryuji,Makoto,Yusuke,Haru,Futaba and Morgana....If i didn't pull that stunt....if i didn't faced that room,all of you would be dead and i could never live anymore with that.In that moment i coudn't care less about our beliefs or everything:I just did all of this to save all of you.

Ann was sure that all of them would be happy to help each other,but for Ren...even die?

"All of this...just to save us?"

"Why not?You saved my life for a long time"

This time Ann didn't understand what Ren said to her.It was absurd:HE saved them every time.

Probably Ren understood what Ann was thinking abou because he provided her an explanation:"Ann,when i came to Tokyo several months ago,i thought that i couldn't fall any lower.After what i had to endure and all those i knew had turned their backs on me;even my first days in this city were a hell for me....probably it was only a matter of time before i started to hate everyone and everything and lead a miserable life."

"Then all of you showed up to me"

"Just staying close to me,all of you saved me from the pit of despair in which i was thrown.Just for this,you're the best thing ever happened in my life....especially you.You're my most precious person on this world.

Ann started to cry again,but this time for the emotion.The things Ren said to her....were wonderful

"Really?Do you think this about me?"She asked to him,among the tears

Ren gave her a smile...a warm and sincere smile this time.

"You know...When we started the school this year,i was miserable more ever and i didn't believe i would be ever happy,then i met you,the most beatiful girl ever seen in my life,and i was enchanted.Then you smiled to me and my life seemed to become more beatiful to me."

Ann didn't say anything to him and she was watching to him with a stunned look.

Then Ren continued to talk:"Thinking about it was only logic i fall in love with you,because you're the strongest,most splendid and wonderful girl i ever meet and i..."Ren couldn't continue his speech,because suddenly Ann took his face in her hands and she started to kiss him everywhere on the fronthead,cheeks and lips over and over.

At first Ren was flabbergasted,then he started to reciprocate the...amourous assault with the same passion.

After a few minutes,they went back to sit on the bed where they continued to kissing each other.

But at some point the passion between them started to become more stronger than ever compared to the other times alone.

Unconsciously they laid down on the bed(him on the top on her)and the kisses were becoming deeper and mire passionate with twist of tongue.

But it was when Ren started to leave a trail of kisses from her neck to ever lower and fondle her breasts that Ann froze and stopped his boyfriend.

They looked in their eyes and they understood what was happening in that moment.

"Ann,i..i'm sorry.I lost control...i don't know what i was doing..."Ren was mortified.

Ann was lost in her thoughts for a long moment,then she made the decision.

"If...if...if you want....you can continue"she answered to him,even with an unsure voice

"Are...are you sure?I mean...i don't want to hurt you.If..if you're not ready.."

Ann didn't answer to him immediately,but she took his face in her hands while looking at him with a warm smile on her face

"Ren,i assure you i'm ready.I want to make love with you for the first time and,above all,i need...i need to feel you alive in my arms.Also i love you.What other reason to be not afraid?"

There wasn't need to say anything to each other,then they resumed to kiss each other,this time more sweetly,and,in the same time,they started to undress each other.They were a little clumsy while he was trying to untie her bra and she was trying to take off his shirt and his pants.

In the end they looked each other in their birthday suit.Ann couldn't help but admire the lean and athletic body of her boyfriend,while Ren could be only astonished by the naked Ann:he knew she had a fabolous body(emphasized by the dresses and her tight outfit as Panther),but still he wasn't ready for such a magnificent view.Nevertheless Ann was a little shy about her body,because she covered her breasts with her arm:Ren chuckled lightly at that sight.

"What?"Ann asked to him

"Nothing.You're magnificent,splendid,wonderful..."Ren said to her while he was hugging her,then he resumed to kiss her passionately

Ann relaxed herself while she was embraced by her boyfriend,then she reciprocated with same passion.Then Ren resumed what he was doing before they stopped early.

He left a trail of kisses starting on her lips,cheek and earlobe,then he continued on her neckline,on her breasts and between them,on her belly and legs.

Ann was trembling because the pleasure.

It remained a single point still saved by the amorous assault of Ren.

"May i?"Ren asked to her,while he was looking her vagina

Ann didn't say anything to him: she merely nodded.

Ren started with a tentative lick,but it was enough for Ann to gasp.At the beginning Ren was hesitant with the licks,but soon he took courage and he became faster and faster with his tongue,while Ann was melting because the pleasure.

Ren started to deep his action with the help of his finger,while he tasted the juices of her vagina.

"AHHHH??!!!"Ann finally climaxed at some point.Ren stopped while her girlfriend panted,drowning in the ectasy.

When Ann got her breath,she looked Ren in his eyes.They understood it was finally time.

Ren pulled off his boxers and Ann was astonished:for the first time in her life she looked a penis,let alone an erection.

Ren get back in his knees and took his penis to guide in Ann's entrance.Ann nodded to the unexpressed question by his boyfriend's eyes,whilethen Ren started to push it in her vagina.

They both hissed when his encounterd her hymen,but that's to be expected.Ren made some gentle push to acclimate Ann that seemed very flustered.

After about a minute they looked each other with a warm look on their face

"I love you"Ann said very nervously

"I love you,too"Ren answered,before he took courage and push his organ more deeply.

Ann cried out with pain and Ren waited some time so that she could recover.

He started to thrust back and forth and soon she accompanied the movements of his hips with hers.Soon enough,the Ann's cries of pain were replaced by moans of pleasure,while his boyfriend continued to push himself in her.

They became a single entity melted in their embrace and lost in their pleasure:his penis within her vagina,her breasts against his abdomen,their mouths and tongues locked with each other,while their movements of hips became more coordinated.

At some point Ren and Ann felt approching the climax,because their lower organ started to pulse in unison one,two,three...so they increased their movements faster and faster until they reached the orgasm together,with his seed gushed within her,while her inner walls tightned.

In the end they were exhausted,but happy for the new step in their relationship,because after some panting and a swift glance,they resumed to kiss each other sweetly.

But suddenly Ren was hit by a terrible thought

"Oh my God!"Ren said,breaking the kiss

"What is it?"Ann asked alarmed to him

"Sorry,Ann,i.. forgot to wear the condom...."

"Oh,no!"Ann answered to him covering her mouth with her hands

"What are we going to do if...i don't know...we're not ready..we're not ready...we're not"The hysterism of Ren was interrupted suddenly by the Ann's laughs and he looked at her very puzzled.

"Silly,i started to take the pill,some models take it for some properties"Ann said to him,kissing on his cheek

"And why were you scared too?"Ren was still very flustered

"Sorry,but i couldn't miss the opportunity to tease you back:you do the same thing to me too many times"Ann answered kissing on his lips

Ren couldn't help but pout.

"What is it?Are you offended?Ann said with a sly smile

"I believe.You scared me not with a joke,but with a real bombshell!"

"But i know how to make amends...what do you think if you and i...resumed our activity early:i believe we can do it very better"she replied to him with a lustful smile...a very lustful smile

Ren wanted to still play the farce,but he was seventeen years old boy with a very sexy girlfriend,then he decided,while he was embracing again Ann,to forget the offence for all the night.

It was early morning when Ren woke upthat Sunday.For the first time for a long time,he slept very well and he had no nightmares.He expected to find his blonde girlfriend sleeping behind him,but she was already awake,looking at him with a big smile,before she took his face in her hands and gave him a deep kiss

"Good morning kiss"Ann said to him when she finally broke the kiss

"It's the best good morning in my life...what was you doing already awake"

"I wanted to look you sleeping:it's a splendid view,you know..."

It was the sweetest thing Ren ever heard,then he approached Ann to kiss her,but Ann suddenly became gloomy.

"What is it?"Ren asked to her very alarmed

"Ren,this morning i thought about what you said about us....about me.At first i was touched,but now...

Ren didn't understand

"Ren,yesterday you said to be ready to give your life for us...for me and this isn't a good thing"

"Why?"Ren was puzzled

"How you think we'd feel if you died?We wouldn't be well:we would be destroyed.You're a irreapleaceble person for us and i don't think we could be ever the same people because of that."

"But Ann,the situation..."

"How would you feel if i did the same thing for you?"

Ren thought about that and he remained in silence:the thoughts was very devastating.

"So you understand"

Ann took a deep breath and she took his face in her hands:"Promise me.Promise me that you won't needlessy make the hero.I ask you just this"

He just had to look her pleading face to answer her:"Okay,i promise.I gave you mu word of gentleman thief"

Ann didn't say anything:she only replied with a long and big kiss.

Because the grim atmosphere was disapperaed,Ren lost no opportunity:"Say,Ann.It's Sunday.What do you think if we resumed our...activity from last night?

Ann smiled to him,but suddely,when they were approaching to each other,Ren receveid a mail on his phone

"HOW MUCH YOU'RE WILLING TO PAY FOR RYUJI AND MONA NOT TO SEE THE VIDEO OF YOUR PERFORMANCE WITH ANN.?

I'M WILLING TO TALK ABOUT IT

XXX

ALIBABA"

Ren cried with a horrified look on his face

"WHAT THE FUCK,FUTABA???!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don' t know if i wrote a good sex scene.  
> Let mw know what do you think about it


End file.
